The Sorcerer's Apprenticesip
by L.Azoth
Summary: Keith Lester. An ordinary boy comes under the tutelage of a legendary magician, Marshall Blake, The Sorcerer. He must learn every magic to save himself and the world.
1. Beginning and Prologue

**The Sorcerer's Apprenticeship**

Keith Lester. An ordinary boy comes under the tutelage of a legendary magician, Marshall Blake, The Sorcerer.

As the Sorcerer's apprentice, Keith must learn the magicks of sorcery. This includes elements, necromancy, psionics, alchemy and much more. However, how did a simple human such as Marshall got all this knowledge? Where and how did he acquire the ability to create tornados and raise tsunamis? The answer lies within the Scripta de Magickas. The Script of Magicks must be protected at all costs.

* * *

**Beginning**

Like anything in this world, the planet itself has its secrets. Does humanity knows that long has it been since great warlocks, magicians and enchantresses walked the very soil of this world? Do they know that some of this people had caused indescribable destruction and salvation? And lastly, do they know that some magicians are still here, living among us? Read as I write about the tale of one of the legendary sorcerers who ever walked the world. Read the tale and young life of Keith Lester, The Sorcerer.

* * *

**Prologue**

In a dark room, a man suddenly appeared. He walked towards a door. A voice mysteriously said, "Alas, you have come." "As you have summoned me to, Master," the man replied.

The man said one Word of power and opened the door. Upon entering, he found himself in a vast plain. There were only two being in that plain. The other being was dressed in an elaborately design robe. The man acknowledged his companion with a nod.

As the man approached, the other being, named Magus Schdell, spoke.

"Have you heard the news?"

"If you mean the replacement of the Elder Mages then yes," the man, named Marshall Blake, replied.

"Good. As you know, you, the Sorcerer, cannot replace me because of your aura. Your aura, the Grigori, is tainted with evil. The Elder Mages will never accept someone with you aura."

"I know. So, you want me to train an apprentice?"

"That would be good. However, you must train the other Ruin aura, the Archangel. It is our only chance of survival against the other Ruin, the Satan."

"You mean Ulex Albard, the Devil? He is the Representative of Archain."

"Yes him. Through the years, the Arcane has found quite a number of powerful magicians."

"We must stop them Magus."

"You're right. Now, go and train the next Sorcerer in the art of sorcery and magicks."

"Yes Master. However I need the Scripta Magickas."

"The Magic Script has been sent to your home. Now go Magician. Your destiny waits."

And with that dismissal, the Magician vanished off into the twilight.


	2. Chapter I Encounter

**Chapter I-Encounter

* * *

**

In the very quiet town of Esthem, a young man walked along its road. It was nearing twilight, and this man because he was unable to sleep, walked outside. Unbeknownst to him, he is about to encounter the man that will forever change himself and his fate.

It was nearing twilight in the quiet town of Esthem. Although most people should be sleeping at this time of the day, some people, unable to sleep, just wander around. Keith Lester is an example of this. Keith is just an average teenager, with no special or distinct features except for his broad imagination.

Another man, Marshall Blake, is wandering the streets. However, his reason is not similar with Keith's reason. Keith has insomnia, the inability to fall asleep. Marshall's reason for staying up is to find for his apprentice. He hopes that he will find the other Aura of Ruin, The Archangel's Aura. With the dormant power of that aura, they will have a chance to prevent the Call. The Call is the Final Spell of Summoning. It will summon all and every force of destruction from this earth to the Plains to wreak destruction in this world. When that happens, all living being will die with the exception of the Representatives, Archmages and Elder Mages.

Walking on the streets, he came toward a bench and sat there. The long walk has tired him greatly. He has been walking for 5 days without resting. His walk yielded no result. He saw no light and felt no spark that showed him the Aura's presence. He thought, "I'm running out of time. I must find that Archangel Aura. My spell pointed me to his area but I found no sign of the aura."

Suddenly he felt a spark in his skin."No way", he thought. "The Aura is nearby. At last", he told himself. Standing up, he did the spell again and it showed that the Aura is at the other street. Smiling for the first time in 5 days, he ran toward the street.

Keith has always hated nighttime. It's the time of the day in which he is bored to death. His walks relieve some boredom but for him it isn't enough.

As he was walking down Fen Street, he saw a man walking. There were rare times in which people other than him is outside in this cold time of the day. The man however seems to be looking for someone or something. He approached the man and asked, "Sir, what or who are you looking for?" The man replied, "I'm looking for a particular person in this area."

"Can you describe him? I might be able to help you," he offered.

"Oh, I can't describe him. I know that he is just here somewhere," the man said.

"Well sir, may I ask you one question? What is your name? I don't seem to remember that you live here," Keith asked.

"My name is Marshall Blake. And I do not live here in this area. My search just brought me here," Marshall replied. "Is anybody else awake near here? I mean awake outside?"

"No one I think. I have encountered no one else here," Keith answered.

The Sorcerer pondered for a moment. If he is the boy, then I must ask him to let me train him. But what if he isn't the one?

Marshall approached Keith and asked, "May I touch your shoulder for a second?"

"Ok", Keith replied. Marshall touched his shoulder and touched it with his hand. The moment the hand came in contact with it, white light sparked. Marshall looked at it in awe and said to Keith, "You are the one I'm looking for."

"Sorry, but why are you looking for me?" Keith asked. However, the Sorcerer remained silent, doing weird gestures with his hand. Keith sat to the ground, leaving the Sorcerer for a moment.

Suddenly, the Sorcerer gasped. He looked west and smelled the air. He went to Keith and said, "Come. We must leave."

"Why?" Keith asked. "I can't believe they have tracked me here", the Sorcerer said to himself. Looking at Keith, he said, "Some of the Were Clan has followed me here." "Werewolves," he added to the puzzled look at Keith's face.

"What do we do?" Keith asked. "I will do a little magic", Marshall replied.


	3. Chapter II Reason

**Chapter II-Reason**

**

* * *

**

"Magick is impossible", Keith said.

"No it isn't. You live in a world where magicks was once common among people. Even the lowest of people can once do magic", Marshall said. "The modern people just forgot how to do it. And you boy can be a very powerful mage given the right training", he added with a grin.

He pulled his sleeves up and stretched his hands as if he was about to play. Keith looked at where the Sorcerer was looking and saw a pack of humanoid wolves the size of black bears. Keith looked at Marshall in disbelief for the Sorcerer looked pretty calm and confident.

"Sir, those are humongous wolves. We must leave", he said urgently. Marshall looked at him and said, "Yes we will leave. We leave after I take care of them."

The wolves were fast approaching. As they approached, the Sorcerer raised his hands and snapped his fingers. "Ignite", he said. Suddenly a wall of white flame appeared between the two and the approaching wolves. The wolves stopped in their tracks and growled. One actually spoke, "Argh. You will remove this wall, Sorcerer!"

"I will, but after I do this!" Marshall shouted. He snapped again his fingers and great spheres of blue flames appeared from the wall of fire. Those who were hit by the spheres froze into great lumps of ice. Soon many of the remaining wolves ran away. However some stayed including the wolf that spoke a while ago. Marshall turned to the remaining wolves, laughing, and said, "Canus, you guys are just too hardheaded. That maybe the reason why the Were is so hard to kill."

"You dare insult us, Sorcerer!" Canus shouted. "Wolves, attack!"

The wolves charged towards Marshall and Keith. Keith looked at Marshall, extremely worried, and was shocked to see a grin on the Sorcerer's face. The Sorcerer walked a few steps forward and snapped his fingers again. This time, shadowlike beings rose from the ground and covered the wolves. Then, with another snap of his fingers, the wolves vanished, leaving only the shadowlike beings.

Keith was sitting on the ground, an expression of shock, disbelief, and awe painted across his face. Marshall turned around, helped him up and asked, "So, I have been looking for you because of one reason. I need you to be my apprentice." "You want me as an Apprentice?" Keith asked.

"Yes. You could be a great magician. Within you lies the strongest pure aura possessed by man, the Aura of Purest White. You have the Aura of the Archangel."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Keith asked.

"Well, to be frank, this world nears its end. After four years, the present Elder Mages will be replaced. One of the replacements possess the aura similar yet different from you own. The Aura of Darkest Black otherwise known as the Aura of Satan. If he succeeds his master, there will be no hope for this world except you fighting and defeating him."

"Wait a minute, Elder Mages? Aura? What are you talking about?" Keith asked, confused.

"Hmm, how do I explain this? Well, let's leave this place first. I hear 3 police cars on the other side of this area", Marshall said. Kneeling to the ground, he drew 3 lines intersecting with each other overlapped by a spiral line. "What is that?" Keith asked. "This is a ley diagram. It is a diagram made up of lines drawn using aura. They have different functions. This particular diagram acts as a portal to another place. Touch one line", he said. "And don't let go. Now let us be off", he said. Placing one palm at the center of the diagram, he released some aura and said, "Warp."

They appeared in the middle of a circular room. Keith got up to his feet and approached the Sorcerer who was writing another ley diagram. Then he noticed that the room has several round mirrors that are lined along the wall.

"What is this place?" Keith asked.

"This is where all natural ley lines intersect. It makes a powerful and useful energy source for magicks. When using warp diagrams, the farther you want to go the greater aura it uses. If you use a warp diagram here, you lose no aura", Marshal explained.

After drawing the diagram a portal opened up. "Place you hand here", Marshall instructed. "Then say Aurora Plain." Keith did as he was instructed and was immediately transported to a new world.


	4. Chapter III Magick

Chapter III-Magick

In one sudden flash of light, Keith knew that he was in another place. Marshall appeared beside him and said, "Welcome to the Plain."

The place in which they are now is a vast plain with bright aurora lights in the sky, hence its name. There stood a large castle on the center of the plain beside a pristine aqua blue lake. The plain seems to go on and on with no boundary or limit. Marshall and Keith walked toward the castle.

"So, I know that you are confused, very confused. But when we reach the castle, you will know the answers to your question and the destiny that was given to you the moment we spoke to each other", Marshall said.

The castle was huge with several tall towers and spires. A group of magicians were training near the lake. Others were just relaxing on the grass. A magician wearing black robes approached Marshall and said, "Hey Sorcerer. Looks like you found him."

"Yeah. After two weeks of hopeless searching, I found my apprentice. Hey, how's the Magus?" Marshall asked.

"The usual. But he's a bit frustrated. He wanted to summon you back here but I convinced him to give you a few days time. By the way, what's the name of our new face", the man asked.

"This is Keith Lester. Keith, this is Edward Reilic. He's my best friend and teacher of Auric principles. He can teach you the basics of Aura Manipulation", Marshall said.

"Hey, it's better if you introduce him to Magus now. You know how cranky he gets", Edward advised.

They entered the castle. Inside, Keith saw several columns of intricate design. Each had a different color. There were mirrors on the walls with magicians coming out.

They went to a circular mirror. Edward pressed his palm on the mirror. The mirror flashed and the trio entered within.

Inside the mirror was a greater hall than the one they just entered. In its center was a great throne made of gold and silver, of great intricate design. Behind the throne was a gold crystal, which shone as bright as the sun, providing warmth and light inside the hall.

Sitting on the throne was one of the oldest things Keith ever saw. The figure sitting on the throne looked so old and yet so young, so weak and yet so powerful. Its clothes were bright, as if it was made of light itself. Keith wondered if the figure was the Elder Mage Marshall and Edward was talking about.

The creature spoke, "We meet again old friend."


End file.
